Paige Potter: Nightmare
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Paige helps Alice through a nightmare before her own nightmare plague her. Part of my Paige Universe but can be read alone. Paige/Neville


AN: So what started as a simple oneshot turned into a one month nightmare. Have you ever fought with children who aren't real and have a mind of their own? No? Well, it sucks people. A lot. But Paige and I worked it out and Tada! We have Nightmare. My poor baby. *sighs* So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige, Alice, and Severus.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she sat down next to Neville on the couch. Her husband put down his book and wrapped an arm around her, careful not to make her spill her drink. Alice and Severus' dogs were curled up in front of the fireplace.

"Why did we let them get dogs?" Paige asked with a sigh. Neville shrugged.

"Because they wanted one and we found the brother and sister pair who didn't want to be separated and you and I are suckers for those kids."

"It's true we can't say no to those faces. Damn them for being so cute." Neville frowned at her.

"Are we still talking about the kids?" Paige laughed. She turned so her back was pressed against Neville's side and her legs were laid across the couch. Neville's arm wrapped around her chest to hold her close. Paige let out a huge yawn. "Tired?"

"Very. Who knew raising two kids was so hard?" Neville raised his hand. "You don't count." Neville laughed and bent down to kiss Paige's neck. She turned her head to kiss him when a flash of movement caught her attention. She turned to the doorway of the living room and frowned at her daughter.

"Mum?" Paige smiled softly at Alice.

"What's wrong, baby?" Neville asked. Alice shifted before stepping further into the room, the dogs jumping up and ran to the eleven year old. She smiled and rubbed their heads before pointing to where they had been sleeping.

"Bed." The dogs obeyed as Alice walked over to the couch. Paige pulled away from Neville and let Alice sit between them. She knew how much Alice relied on Neville whenever she had problems. She was a daddy's girl, much like Paige was. They were both surprised when Alice leaned against Paige. "I had a nightmare."

"About what?" Alice looked at Neville, who held his hands up in surrender.

"I'll leave you ladies alone." He stood up and pressed a kiss to each of their heads before leaving the room. Paige turned her attention to Alice.

"I had a nightmare about Greyback." Paige froze. After the war, Greyback had been killed for hurting so many people and his part in the war, but the name still haunted her. "You never saw him killed, so what if he's still alive? And what if while I'm at Hogwarts…?"

"Listen to me Alice Paige Longbottom, neither your father nor I would one: let anything happen to you and two: send you someplace we weren't positive was safe for you and Severus. Grandpa Remus saw Greyback die. He's not coming back, baby." Alice sniffed and Paige wiped away the tears that fell down her daughter's cheek. "I promise baby. He won't hurt you." Alice nodded.

"I'm being silly aren't I?" Paige brushed her hair behind her ear to show Alice her scars.

"No. You aren't being silly. You know what he's done to Grandpa Remus and me and it terrifies you. I'm sorry, sweetling. I should be stronger for you." Alice traced one of her mother's scars with her finger.

"I'm sorry for bringing all of this up for you. I think I can sleep again." Paige smiled and kissed Alice's forehead.

"If you need dad or me again, you know where to find us. Goodnight, sweetling."

"Night, mum." Alice kissed Paige's scarred cheek before she left the room. Paige sighed and got up, following Neville to their bedroom. Neville set his book aside once again as she sighed as she flopped down on the bed.

"Problems?" Neville asked. Paige rolled over so she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"She was having nightmares about Greyback. I had to assure her he was dead and I'd never let anyone hurt her."

"And I'd never let anyone hurt any of you." Paige turned her head to look at him. "I know it's running through your head, Paige, but like you told Alice, Greyback is dead. He won't hurt anyone else." Paige nodded.

"I know" she whispered. Paige rolled over and wrapped her arm around Neville's waist, her head resting on his abdomen. "Those memories had been buried, Neville."

"I know they were, Paige." He gently stroked her hair. "Let's get some sleep. We promised to take them to Diagon Alley in the morning." Paige laughed.

"You get to tell them we have to wait when they burst in here at 6 in the bloody morning." Neville turned off the light and laid down, pulling Paige into his arms. He kissed her gently.

"I love you, Paige."

"I love you too, Neville."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Paige could feel the wand tip pressed against her throat and the hand wound in her hair. She had been in this position before. The whimper of fear left her lips before she could stop it._

_ "Don't worry sweet. It will be over before you know it." Paige's blood ran cold at the voice behind her. She jerked her head away as Greyback sniffed her neck. She cried out in pain as he yanked her hair._

_ "Stop. Please." Paige's eyes frantically searched for someone to help her, but she was alone. Utterly alone. She could feel his hand tightening in her hair. She whimpered as he pulled a small chunk out._

_ "I can keep that for after I finish you."_

_ "Stop! NEVILLE! DAD!" Paige fought against Greyback's hold as he turned her. Paige wanted to vomit. She wanted to scream and cry, but she was scared. Frozen in fear. Paige watched as Greyback lunged at her. She screamed._

"PAIGE!" Paige jolted up in bed, sweat pouring down her face as she screamed. Two arms wrapped around her, but she fought the hold. "Paige, it's me. It's Neville." Paige turned to see Neville staring at her in concern. She broke into sobs as she clung to her husband. "Shh, I'm here now. I'm here. He's gone."

"It felt so real." Neville stroked her hair back from her face as she held him tightly. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Paige buried her face in Neville's chest.

"Don't touch my hair." Neville stopped his hand. "I… I can't stand it anymore."

"Alright, love. I won't play with your hair anymore." He pulled his hand carefully from her silky strands and held her closer to him. "Let's get some sleep." He laid them both back, Paige lying half on top of Neville, ensconced in his arms. "I've got you, beautiful. I've got you." He stroked her back as she calmed down. Neville was here and Greyback was dead. She was safe. They all were.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright… so that was hard to write. No wonder Paige didn't want to work with me. Oh well… I almost made it M rated, but I was good and left it alone. But Neville's so sweet. He's such a good son-in-law. *grins* Alright thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
